


Grimm Tales of the Princesses (Disney Princess x Male Reader)

by ZeldaMaster64



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Disney Movies, Disney World & Disneyland, Drunk Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Princes & Princesses, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaMaster64/pseuds/ZeldaMaster64
Summary: Childhood.Such a time where the minds are innocent and the young ones more susceptible to influence.One of the many splendors of childhood are the stories of Snow White, Little Red Riding Hood, Cinderella, and so on.But, no matter how some people (Disney) try to cover up the dark past of these stories, there will always be those who seek to bring out the human nature in them all.





	Grimm Tales of the Princesses (Disney Princess x Male Reader)

Legends often tell of princesses in towers, waiting for their knights to save them from a dragon. Or true love’s first kiss. Whatever the reason, it is always a knight or a prince that claims their princesses out of love and passion.

Many princesses are cursed and poisoned, their lives turned to complete crap.

Cinderella had her abusive step-family, Rapunzel was locked in a tower, and Princess Aurora cursed to die after her finger is pricked by a spinning wheel.

However, their prince had come to their rescue and became queens of their kingdoms.

Every story like this, it is always a prince or a knight that gets the princess, but the forces of evil have decided to try and ruin the purity of these princesses and they intended to use a boy to split the princesses from their loves, but the opposite was going to happen.

And it would start with Snow White.

Disneyland is a place where kingdoms were met and the other princess could meet. Walking along this land, where the doorways of this land led to the castles, was a boy with (H/L), (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes, pushing a cart along the paved sidewalks. This boy was (F/N) (L/N), a messenger to the royal families, forced to merely look upon the beauty of the princesses and a victim of their kindness. There was no doubt about it, he was in love with them all, but he would not get their love in return.

Anyways, (F/N) was pushing the cart of gifts from the different kingdoms, walking along the pavement of the mixed kingdom. He had many things to deliver to the princesses; glass slippers for Cinderella, a bow for Merida, and some apples for Snow White. 

From atop a building in Disneyland was a mysterious figure, looking down at the boy as he pushed his cart up next to the gate to the village Cinderella lived in. He reached out and took a firm grip of the box with her glass slippers and made his way inside. The figure on the roof finally decided to make their move, approaching the cart and swiftly exchanging apples with cursed apples, filled with mind numbing aphrodisiacs. Afterwards, they quickly left, hiding from plain view as (F/N) walked out of the gates and got behind the cart, pushing it again and making his way to the gates that led to the hut the Seven Dwarves live in.

When (F/N) entered the gate, he carried the crate of apples through.

Walking through the forest, (F/N) carried the crates and looked over, seeing the Dwarves pushing the carts to the local mine, humming the tune they played. One noticed (F/N) and threw him a wave. (F/N) smiled and tried his best to wave back, later turning and continuing with his main task.

He approached the hut of the dwarves, setting the crate down and knocking on the door.

A moment later, the door opened up, revealing the beautiful Snow White.

(F/N) smiled and softly blushed as he saw the princess. 

“Good afternoon, Snow White.” (F/N) greeted, bowing to her. “I have come to deliver apples to you.” He said.

“Oh, how nice of you!” Snow White said, with a smile on her face. “Please, come in. Rest a while.” She said.

“Snow White, you are too kind.” (F/N) said before he lifted the crate again and walked into the hut.

The two took a seat at the table, with (F/N) pulling a seat out for the princess before they took sat across from each other. (F/N) reached into a crate and pulled out a couple of the aphrodisiac apples. He handed one to Snow White, while keeping one for himself.

“How is your life here, Snow White?” (F/N) asked as he watched Snow White hold the apple with two hands.

“Life here is peaceful. Much time for me to sing my songs for the Dwarves.” Snow White answered as she looked up at him with a smile.

“You must sing with the other princesses, your voice, with theirs, would be heaven for all the land.” (F/N) said.

“Oh you are too kind.” Snow White said, reaching up and softly touching her cheek before looking down at her apple, lifting it up and softly taking a bite out of it. (F/N) blushed softly before he looked down to his own apple, lifting it up and taking a bigger bite out of the apple than Snow White. With that, they munched on their own apple pieces before they gulped down the chunk.

They let out a sigh, grabbing a glass of water and sipping it down. When they did, they sat there for a few moments. When they did, they felt their minds melt and something making them hot. They panted for a moment, with (F/N) looking down and seeing that he was growing hard. Snow White, in the meantime, was starting to rub her thighs together. They actually began to slightly sweat, with (F/N) rubbing his eyes. Snow White’s mind was beginning to melt, her only primal desire for lust began to take over, and the nearest male was in her sight.

“(F/N),” Snow White began, her arms pressing against her bust, “I-I have this feeling. I need you~” She said. (F/N) just stared at her body; her beautiful face, large bust, and elegant dress. With the same primal desire, (F/N) got up and walked over to Snow White. Snow White stood as well, placing her hands on his shoulders before the two mashed their lips together. Swiping the stuff off the table, (F/N) laid Snow White on the table and pinned her to the table, taking a hold of one of her legs, while the other one held her waist.

Heavy breathing and solid grinding, the two went at it, their morals and personalities dissolving thanks to the apples.

(F/N) then started to help discard the clothes that held their bodies. Snow White succumbed to her lust, aiding him in discarding the clothes. Only left was her thong and garter, while (F/N) dropped his pants and briefs. 

His length was exposed and he instantly gripped her thighs, lining his length up and pushing it inside her. Snow White let out a moan, her barrier numbed by the apples, as she reached up and started to massage her own tits.

Taking full control, and being dominate, (F/N) started to thrust hard into Snow White. Holding her thighs, he pulled her into each thrust he made, her large bust moving with each time their hips connected. The princess moaned loudly as she felt his length go in and out, moving very fast.Snow White couldn’t help but moan, convulsing with each thrust due to the extreme pleasure she was getting.

(F/N) then leaned down and started to kiss and suck her neck, taking one of his hands and groping her bust, while his other hand groped her ass. Moan after moan poured out her mouth, her hips moving and grinding against his hips. 

After a few good thrusts, (F/N) pulled Snow White into a hard thrust, shooting a load into her pussy. But despite that, they could not stop. Despite taking her first, (F/N) was not feeling satisfied. He brought Snow White to the bed, bending her over the bed. Snow White let him, feeling his control over her and knowing that he was the one to fulfill her pleasures, she merely looked back at him and watched as he spread her cheeks apart. Placing one leg on the bed, he leaned forward and pressed his length against her second hole, taking a hold of her ass again before pushing himself in. Show White gripped the bed sheets as she felt (F/N) force his way in, pulling Snow White into each thrust.Her eyes rolled back, her tongue hung out, and she gripped the sheets tighter and tighter as she bit her red lips, moaning louder and louder.

With a few more thrusts, (F/N) pulled out and flipped her around, stroking his length for a moment before shooting another load on her, striking her face, bust, stomach, and lower areas. Their moments of lust had come to an end, their needs satisfied, and left with a princess covered with love juices. 

With just some time, they grew so tired that they eventually laid in bed together, beneath the sheets to cover the nude body. Snow White had wrapped her arms around him, more tired than he was from taking in the intense and forceful pleasure. She was, in fact, already asleep, her head on his chest, while (F/N) was slowly delving into the realm of sleeps as well, it was then the magic of the apple finally subsided, but (F/N) had actually fallen asleep, with him and Snow White having no recollection of their intense moment, but their hearts seem to beat at the same time, with only the comforting hold of (F/N), Snow White’s moment of passion would change her lover.


End file.
